


Runaway

by hollowpogostik



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :0, Angst, Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Cottagecore Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cussing, Dream isn't innocent he has done some bad things, Dreamon, Forgiveness, Guilt, Isolation, Not Beta Read, Not into ships at the moment :D, Prison, Redemption, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowpogostik/pseuds/hollowpogostik
Summary: Dream has been in prison for a total of 4 months now with little to no human interaction. One day, Tommy enters the prison, tasking Dream with the revival of Wilbur. Lacking the will to escape, the admin agrees lazily. Unfortunately, fate has different plans for him as conflicts arise with each passing visitor, along with the spread of a certain red virus.*This was originally a drabble, so I will probably strengthen the plot as I go. I will most likely not update that often on this story because I have other projects in mind, but I do have an idea on how this story will progress :]Please do not read if you're looking for a fast updating series :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

***IMPORTANT A/N: Some events in this story might deviate from the canon events. This is mainly for plot purposes. Please note that they are different from the actual streams for a reason, thanks!**

  
  
CHAPTER 1

Dream sat silently in the corner of the cramped prison cell. Dull emerald eyes scanned the room through holes on a porcelain mask, a calculating gaze sweeping across the floors and walls. In all honesty, Sam should’ve done a better job enforcing the prison. It seemed embarrassingly easy to break out of the supposedly ‘inescapable’ prison.

_-6 by 3. The room is 6 by 3. Obsidian. Lectern. Break down the glowstone. It’s on your left. No. It's on your right. Light with lava? Nether. Escape through Nether. Portal. Portalpotlpolapltportaoportalportal. Promisepromisepromise-_

The prisoner examined the room once more, before looking away and breaking his train of thoughts. Sam had said there was going to be a visitor today. He had to focus. Keeping his thoughts busy had been an effective way of preventing himself from going insane, but overthinking always had the risk of being counterproductive. 

_-There wasn’t much to do anyways, since no one was asking him to revive anyone for whatever reason. Was it a punishment? Maybe they forgot about him. Replaceablereplacereaplcereaplce-_

Who was visiting this time? Dream shifted his attention to the lava barrier and tilted his head with slight anticipation. Could you blame him? It had been a lonely couple months in prison. 

_-Well, there was nothing to blame him for in this situation, but these days, people seemed to do that a lot. Focus. Focufocusfocuscofusofucs-_

The walls parted and a figure stepped off the retracting platform. Immediately, Dream tensed and turned away in disappointment. Of course **he** had to visit on one of his good days. He was hoping it could’ve been Bad. But of course it wasn’t. No, it was the child of the SMP.

Tommy stood in place and hesitated a bit before striding forward with arrogance in the direction of Dream. 

“Listen. Dream, we’ve decided you’re going to revive Wilbur, so come with us tomorrow and don’t magically fuck it up. Make sure you have everything ready. If you try something funny, I won’t hesitate to finish you off. That’s all.” 

Tommy shifted a bit, turning back towards the lava. Dream inwardly scoffed.

_-Do they even know what doing that does? It probably won’t work anyways, painpainpainpainpain-_

“Who’s **we**? The other citizens of L’Manburg? Rebuilding it again, I see.”

Hatred rolled off of Tommy in waves and Dream couldn’t help but sigh in exasperation.

“Don’t be too upset at me Tommy. I got what I deserved, **didn’t I**? I’m sitting in a cell and you’re out there playing government. I guess you just can’t learn, can you?” Dream tsked. Fury engulfed Tommy’s figure as he sharply turned towards Dream and grabbed him by the collar of his sweatshirt. 

“You think this is fucking funny? Do you? You fucking twat!” Dream raised his hands in mock surrender. “We’re trying to rebuild our lives after **you** fucked it all up!”

“Calm down, Tommy. I was just asking. I thought we were close enough to have that kind of relationship” Dream feigned innocence. Tommy growled before pushing him away and muttering to himself. “Be the bigger person..You’re better than him. Come on man. Better. Better better better.” 

Dream didn’t like that. He didn’t know what it was, but a part of him was pissed off that Tommy was acting like he was better than him. That he was more mature. That he knew more.

_-That he had seen the things Dream had seen. The memoriesmemoriesmemories-’_

“Come on Tommy! Don’t act all innocent! Don't you regret anything? You do know that you were part of the reason why so many people die-” With that, Tommy’s head snapped up and he glared at Dream with a new kind of rage. He curled his fingers into fists and his shoulders shook with how much anger he was containing.

“No. Nononono. Do **not** blame this on me! **Don’t** even try. You have **no idea** how much damage you have caused so don’t even **try** to make me look like that bad guy, you bitch.” An unsettling feeling settled in Dream’s stomach as Tommy continued to shout. What was it?

  
  
_-He already knew. He was sick of being blamed for something he didn’t even do. If they’d just liste- No. Deal. Dealdealdealdeladela- End. Go to the End. EndEndEndEnd_ ▢▢▢ _-_

“-But don’t make this about me. Let’s make this about **you** . Who do you miss the most you self-absorbed fucking sociopath? Out of the people that you ruined and trampled on for power? Do you regret burning those relationships to the fucking ground? You ass, do you even feel **sorry** for what you’ve done!?” Tommy shouted, his voice cracking with how much emotion he was letting out. 

That question struck a chord in Dream. George, Sapnap, and Bad. What were they doing while Dream was away? Did they even miss him? Dream shook his head. Now wasn’t the time. Pressing his lips into a thin line, he schooled his demeanor with practiced nonchalance. He pushed Tommy aside and dragged him by the collar before activating the intercom connected to the warden’s office.

_-”Do you even care about us?” No. Yes. Nononono. Deal. I’m sorry but I- excusesexcusesexcuses liar liar liarliarliarlaiarliar- stay quiet-_

“Sam, I think you need to let Tommy out before I hurt him.” Profanities streamed out of Tommy’s mouth as he shouted at Dream to just let go-

_-Lying again. Always lyinglyginlyginlying- He wants you to let go just let him go let goletgolet go you just want to get rid of this dirty feeling anyways-_

Immediately, the lava parted and a platform appeared. The slabs shined with enchantments that prevented Dream from going on. He tossed Tommy onto the platform, and the minor tumbled across the cobblestone. 

“Goodbye Tommy. I may have overestimated my tolerance for children. I think it’s about time you leave. I think we’ve both overstayed each other's company.”

With that, the lava reappeared as Tommy was taken away, and Dream was left to organize his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is forced to confront some of his thoughts, something that he has been avoiding for a while.
> 
> conceptions ensue

CHAPTER 2

He supposed it was his fault. He should’ve been more patient with Tommy. He just didn’t know what came over him. Maybe the isolation was taking a toll on his mental health.

Dream sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It wasn’t that long. Almost at chin length.    
  


_ -Distraction. Distract. Dont think dont think dont thinkthinkthink. Hair is growing hairhairhir- _

Usually if it got anywhere past that, he would singe his hair in lava in order to cut the length. Maybe he would grow it out this time. 

Placing his hand on the obsidian wall, Dream strolled around the cell, examining the jail cell without haste. Retracing cracks. Searching for flaws in the design. Feeling for hollow areas in the walls. 

The bubbling lava proved to be quite therapeutic, and by the time he was finished examining the cell, his head was quiet again. He was alone.

Dream sighed and leaned against the wall before sliding down. Tomorrow he was supposed to revive Wilbur. It was about time they asked him to do it anyways. 

He wasn’t upset, per say. He was well acquainted with the fact that they only kept him alive for that reason. But perhaps a childish and naive part of him longed to be worth more in their eyes. Nevertheless, that desperate part of him had doomed him.

_ -“You don’t want to kill me, Tommy” “And why’s that?” “Because I can bring Wilbur back to life” “That’s impossible!” Thinkthinthinkthibthink “I still have the book of resurrection.”- _

Dream knew the plan was complete bullshit. The book of resurrection was useless. It wouldn’t work and it sure as hell couldn’t revive Wilbur. 

_ -Perhaps that is why JSchlatt didn’t secure it that much either. Maybe he already knew. Then what was he planningplanningplanning maybe it was a traptrap- _

Dream would know because he tried to use it. The book was a flimsy excuse used in the spur of the moment, but it was effective nonetheless. He was alive. 

_ \- If JSchlatt heard him say that while hiding in the walls of the vault, he didn’t say anything. Was he disappointed? Disappointeddissapointeddisa in h- _

He shook his head. Impossible.  **He** wouldn’t be able to remember anything. He’d made sure of it. The voices were just messing with him again. Besides, it didn’t matter anymore. He was in prison now. They had no way of knowing.

_ -Just regretting things again regretregretrgetregt did you want to diedieididie one cnon lose canon life last canon- _

Sighing, Dream tilted his head until it hit the wall. He should get to work. If he was to make it seem as if the book worked, he would need to perfect the scenario. He stood up, dusting himself off before kneeling at the chest full of books.

_ -”Dream, I...here you go. It'd be an inconvenience to us if you went...became crazier.” Sam gave me book pitypitypitypity he’s PITYPITYPITY I’M NOT WEAKWAEK- _

He had gotten rid of the resurrection book as soon as he had found out that it didn’t work. It was done in a fit of frustration, but the initial interest he had in the book resulted in him being able to summarize the entirety of it. 

_ -The countless nights spent awake rereading pages over and over again- can’t miss anything anythihnganthynignahything- _

Grabbing an empty book and a pen, Dream sat himself down near the wall of lava. He contemplated his layout before coming to a conclusion. Flipping to an empty page, Dream began writing, muttering parts of it aloud as he continued.

“Frisconzeno Jontregiuz...the creator of….rift shifting….hypothesis of…..proved by necro….mancy….death…..”

He cursed as an ink blot smudged across the page. He’d have to restart. Tossing the book into the lava to avoid suspicion, he stood up to retrieve another book before pausing in front of the cauldron. He’d need to make the book have the illusion of enchantment. There was no way people would believe him if he brought a normal book and claimed it was the Book of Resurrection.

Dream dragged the cauldron a bit before tipping it over into the small pool in the corner of the room. Water splashed onto the sides and slowly spread in little streams, but it didn't matter at the moment. 

Hooking one leg of the cauldron on the corner of the pool, he used his body mass and muscles to push down. The cauldron creaked and groaned a bit before finally giving in. With a resounding snap, one iron leg fell off and landed in the water. 

Small droplets of sweat glistened on Dream’s arms. It’d been a while since he’d used his strength to complete a task.

He pushed the cauldron back into place, hiding the leg in the back and supporting its weight with the lectern. Grabbing another book, he headed back to the little spot near the lava. Using the edge of the leg, he chipped away at the obsidian flooring. 

_ -He’d been here for months. He knew where every weakness was. Where the cracks were the most vulnerable. Where it hurthurthurthurt weakweakweak- _

Shards of obsidian fell away as the impact of the iron leg hit the flooring. Grabbing the shards, Dream shaped them into a small pile close to the lava. 

Compacted and enforced obsidian wouldn’t melt to lava, but shards had a melting point of nearly 900 °C. Normal lava temperatures were about 750°C. If he thinned it out enough, it would have a purple hue similar to enchantment.

_ -Enchantment. Sword? Nightmare Netherite. NightmareNightmare  _ ▢▢▢ _ - _

Dream shifted his attention to the book, rewriting in silence while occasionally checking on the melting obsidian. When he determined that the obsidian was fluid enough, he scraped it up using the leg and smeared it over the back and front of the book cover. The ‘enchantment’ was finished.

Standing up, he admired his handiwork. Although he would have to wait for the obsidian to finish hardening, him finishing the illusion of enchantment would drive away any suspicion Sam would have of him writing in a book. Although Sam had given him the books for that reason, Dream never showed any prior interest in them. He doubted that Sam would let the concept of Dream writing ‘for fun’ slide. 

Dream stretched, a couple satisfying pop of joints echoing through his ears. It’d been a while since he’d last been so focused on a task. He spun around a bit to get rid of his adrenaline high before laying down on the ground to continue his plotting.

The resurrection book was partially finished now, but he still needed to perfect the plan. How was he going to revive Wilbur? Even his Admin powers wouldn’t be able to help him in this situation. It was impossible to completely resurrect someone, much less restore a canon life. The system had a ‘red wall’ that prevented any server from being overrun by anyone. Admin blood or not.

He supposed he could always try to kick Ghostbur out of the server and transfer him back to reset his lives, but even attempting server-shifting could destroy the shifter’s body. After all, people were meant to only stick to one server.

So he doubts that the SMP would let him live if that happened to Ghostbur. And well, that wasn’t ideal. He was still mortal, after all.

_ -Rally against traitortraitortraitor you traitortraitor you don’t care arecarecrae- _

Ah, there it was. It was about time it came back.

_ -Foolishfoolishfoolis there were so many mistakesmistskesmisrak- _

Anyways, even if that wasn’t the case, stepping in and trying to manipulate the system would probably trigger ‘probability’.

_ -Penaltypentalypentatlypnetly for your sinsinsinsinsinsinsisn repentrepentre- _

Dream groaned. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? It was supposed to be just him and-

_ -They don’t wantwantwant you don’tdon’t pretend you care you ruinedruinedruinred everything- _

...and his victory. But of course people would rebel. If only they’d  **listen** . Everything would’ve gone perfectly. Anger unexpectedly festered in Dream. He didn’t understand why he was getting upset. But-

_ -You know you are also at fault you should’ve stopped  _ ▢▢▢  _ should’ve stoppedstoppedstopped- _

“Ah fuck, I know already!” Dream screamed, slamming his fist down on the ground in irritation and deep-rooted guilt. The damn voice just wouldn’t leave him  **alone** . “If it weren’t for ▢▢▢ we probably could’ve just used our damn abilities but you didn’t fucking stop him!” By the time his outburst ended, he was sitting up panting. 

_ -...- _

“...”

Dream growled in frustration. Fun-fucking-tastic. Of course. Of course the voice had to leave just after he reacted. Of course it made him feel crazy, like back  **then** . 

But perhaps he had already gone crazy, and the voice was just him talking to himself. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach. 

The cell was quiet, with the exception of panting and the sound of lava flowing. Dream collapsed back onto the ground. He’d been losing his temper quite frequently these days. His chest heaved as he struggled to collect himself. Whatever. Nothing mattered anymore. It was fine. He was fine. He just wasn’t used to it being so quiet. If he didn’t know better, he’d probably say that he felt lonely without the voice. 

...No. He rejected the thought and decided to focus on something else.

At least ▢▢▢ was gone. 

Dream closed his eyes after composing himself. With the voice gone, he had some time to himself.

Phrases were still filtering, so ‘probability’ must still be working. Despite everything going to shit around him, ‘probability’ always seemed to stay present. It’d make sense, though. ‘Probability’ was the universal presence that kept every server under control.

Last time he checked the Admin Chat, Admins from all kinds of servers had been complaining about a ‘red virus’. Surprisingly, ‘probability’ was still intact within their systems. Servers usually caught minor viruses if they messed with modifications too much, but that time, it was different.

Apparently a strange force had destroyed a part of the ‘red wall’ and as a result, a virus started infecting the system coding. Four months had passed since the incident got announced. Dream hadn’t touched the Admin Chat since then out of paranoia that someone would find out about his Admin powers still being activated. Everyone thought he was too weak now to activate them. He didn’t need people to take back their suspicions.

Dream shifted in place. He didn’t want to think about this right now. He should probably see how the other Admins were doing. Maybe they managed to get rid of the virus.

“Open A-CR” Dream muttered. On command, a blue window appeared in front of his eyes. He scanned the chat as he sat up to read it better.

[You have entered Chatroom General]

<Grim: Hey Dre! It’s been a while>

<You: Yeah, I was busy.>

<Juno: Ok but like...where’ve you been?>

<You: In my SMP, duh :)>

<Grim: Smartass.>

<Grim: K, but for real, you only come here if there’s something important or you need information. Did something happen?>

<Juno: Yeah, what’s up?>

<You: Oh nothing much, I actually just wanted to know more about the virus that was going around a few months ago>

<Juno: Oh yeah dude, that thing’s totally whack it’s been invading a lot of servers. Brainwashing or something idk>

<Grim: Yup, almost 163 servers by now>

Dream’s breath hitched. That. That wasn’t good.

<You: Been? Has it still been going around?>

<Juno: Yeah>

<Grim: Yup it’s almost impressive>

<You: Oh. In that case, do you reckon I should worry about it?>

<Grim: No, I don’t think so.>

<Juno: Why’s that bro?>

<Grim: Why’re you so serious? Anyways, what more do you want to know?>

<You: Okay, cool. So should I just let the ‘▢▢▢’ handle it?>

<Juno: I think I know what you’re talking about. Not sure tho>

<Grim: Me too. But yeah, pretty much>

Dream paused at that. Maybe...no. He brushed it off and continued typing.

<You: Do Admins know when it starts to affect their servers?>

“Dream. I’m here. It’s time for lunch.” Sam’s voice called out behind the parting wall of lava. Quickly, Dream glanced at the screen hoping he’d get an answer. He was only allowed to open the chatroom once every month. If he didn’t find out now…

<Grim is typing…>

“And Tommy wanted me to remind you about the ritual tomorrow.” Sam continued.

Come on, come on…

<Grim: Yup!>

<Juno is typing…>

“Yes!” Dream whispered before closing the window and turning towards the direction of the parting lava. Sam stepped out, holding a platter of potatoes with an apple on the side. He placed the meal on the ground before turning away and leaving. 

Dream released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Ignoring the food, he focused on his thoughts. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Grim was acting a little suspicious. He would take Juno’s word over Grim’s any day, but unfortunately he didn’t have that kind of luxury at the moment. He’d have to wait until next month to see.

But if Grim wasn’t lying…

No, it’d be fine. Dream would probably be the first to be influenced if there really was a virus. He had the strongest link to the SMP’s code after all. Everyone else would be fine.


End file.
